


[授翻|铁虫]Silver Magic

by sinSODA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinSODA/pseuds/sinSODA
Summary: 在Peter的眼里Tony“升级”成了一只银狐狸





	[授翻|铁虫]Silver Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silver Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394471) by [blackbird09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbird09/pseuds/blackbird09). 



> 原作者：Black_Bird09  
> 翻译：sinSODA  
> 授权：  
> http://sinsoda.lofter.com/post/1f8cf39f_12c122107

Tony不敢相信自己开始变老了。

他用批判性的眼光检视着下巴和脸颊处新长出的灰色毛发，下意识抬起手挠抓几下，幻想那些恼人的玩意儿能够就此消失；他之前怎么都没有注意到，为什么没有人提醒过他?!

他现在的样子根本难以延续和一个比他小30岁的人的感情。Peter会怎么想?他肯定会发疯的；这同时提醒了他，今天放暑假的年轻男孩随时都有可能回到大楼；Tony已经有一阵子没见过他了，尽管他很期待能将男孩抱在怀里，但他现在完全没有时间可以处理脸上新冒出来的灰色地带。

他甚至还没来得及想出一个计划，Friday就通知说Peter来了；Tony紧张地在床边来回踱步，直到他房间的玻璃门滑开了。

“Baby!”他喊道，朝Peter张开双臂，但男孩却张大嘴巴呆站在门口，像是被吓傻了一样。 “Pete…”气氛凝滞了几秒后他开始感到担心了，直到Peter开口:

“ Damn _**daddy**_!!!”他砰地一声丢下背包，向Tony走去。Tony不得不承认，这个新称呼令他感到有些为难。Peter **从来没有** 这样叫过他，当他靠近时，当他的目光从Tony的眼睛落到他脸上的另一个部位时，他才意识到Peter已经看到了。

“Oh… yeah. This is new.”Peter也许会接受他现在这个模样，或者…或者…

Peter抬起手，轻轻按压Tony的下巴，手指向内弯曲抚摸着银色的毛发。

“这实在是太性感了!你现在真的是一个daddy了。”

“老天，kid,你一定要提醒我你有多年轻吗?”看来Peter真的不介意，两人的年龄差距完全不影响到他脸上赞叹的表情。“过来。”他将Peter拉得更近，并吻住他的嘴唇。

Peter把手搭在Tony的肩膀上，当Tony的舌头滑过他张开的嘴时，Peter不自觉发出了微弱的呻吟。“我很想你。”他低声咕哝着。

“我也想你。”他用嘴唇碰了蹦Peter的脖子，咬住了白皙光滑的皮肤，男孩的脉搏在Tony的齿间跳动。“要吃午饭吗，baby boy?”

Peter嗅着Tony的下巴，“No…daddy，我有一个更好的主意。” 他轻声说道，接着将手滑向Tony身下，隔着运动裤直接握住了某个器官。Tony窜紧了掌心，设法不让自己低呻起来。

男人抬起手，用拇指缓缓抚过Peter湿润的下唇，夹起手指轻轻地捏了一下，“希望你知道自己在说什么，baby boy,因为我快饿死了。”

Peter睁大无辜的棕色眼睛，闭起嘴唇含住了Tony的手指，在摩擦男人性器的同时轻松地哼起小调，Peter熟练的动作让Tony忍不住低吟，但最让他欲望高涨的是Peter的低语:“你会让我坐上去吗，daddy?让我自己动?”

“Jesus Peter.”Tony迅速地把Peter抱了起来，走向床边；两人激烈地接吻，试图在不撕破布料的情况下扯掉对方的上衣；他只想赶快进入那副紧致的身体里，让Peter吃下自己的全部，看着他的表情融化在喜悦之中。Peter停下了吻，脱掉鞋子和裤子，连Tony的也一并跩了下来。他们赤裸着身子，下身的性器都硬挺着，Peter看向他的深沉眼神更是让Tony硬得发疼。

Peter坐在Tony大腿上，让自己的性器和Tony的贴合在一起，时不时摩擦几下湿润的顶端，流出的液体随着套弄的动作沾染在一起。

“Baby, 这很舒服…我快射了。”他想让Peter停下来，但他同时也想要将欲望宣泄出自己的身体，喷洒到Peter手上，然后看着他将它舔干净；他知道Peter会的，他的嘴特别适合做这种肮脏的事。

Peter停了下来，伸手打开床头柜取出润滑剂。他俯下身，凑到Tony的耳旁，低声说道:“哦，不，daddy, 我想要你把这些都射进来。”他用润滑油抹了抹手指，把手伸向后穴，“我一点也不想浪费……”

“Come on Pete,让我看看你。”

Peter转过身背对着Tony，将两根手指插了进去，“像这样?看起来怎么样?”

“So pretty baby boy, 继续。”Tony用手掌抚着Peter的屁股，挤压柔软的臀肉，直到它浮现出粉色的痕迹，然后慢慢褪色。

Peter呻吟着,勾起手指时Tony看见他的大腿肌肉绷紧了，他想看到更多这样的反应，于是他也将一只手指滑入后穴。他开始来回抽插时，柔软的肉壁紧紧包裹住他的手指。

“Oh g-god… Tony…I…” Tony的动作更快了，引导着两人手变得更快、更用力。Peter大声叫了起来，紧抓住床单，“Ah fuck! Okay! Okay, I’m ready! I’m ready.”他猛地转过身来，喘着气急忙站到Tony的性器上方准备坐下。

“嘿! Pete,慢点。”Tony用两只厚实的手托住Peter的屁股，防止他直接往下坐。那根粗长的家伙连柔韧性极佳的蜘蛛侠也需要一些时间来适应。

而蜘蛛侠显然一点也不在乎。他轻易地挣脱开Tony的手掌，拨开他的双手，让性器直接进到最深处。当肉穴开始包覆并挤压体内的性器时，两人都停下动作享受着交合的快感，呻吟声在房间里回荡，Peter坐在他身上不动，Tony认为他是在适应自己的尺寸。硕大的肉棒在Peter的后穴里跳动，渴望能够得到纾解。

“你没事吧，Pete?”他检查了一下，随即将手放到Peter的臀部上轻推几下，示意他开始。

他点点头，“Hm…有点胀… fuck.我喜欢你填满我的感觉。”

“I love your dirty mouth baby boy.”他将一只手搭在Peter的后颈，用另一只手轻轻地推了推他的臀部，要他自己动起来，“Baby,让我看看你有多喜欢。”

Peter仰起头，抬手轻轻地拧着自己的乳头，他呜咽着，当他的臀部摆动得越快，他的呜咽声也更大，变成某种令Tony更加兴奋的八度音。

“替我摸摸你自己，Pete.”

“Ah.. fuck, 我可以为你做任何事，daddy.”Peter傻笑着，开始抽动自己，另一只手梳理着Tony太阳穴旁灰白的头发，眼里充满了喜爱:“你喜欢我叫你daddy吗?”

Tony看着一股液体从Peter性器顶端的小孔处流出，咬住他的薄唇，更加用力地捏着Peter摆动着的臀部。“我喜欢你的声音。”他的眼睛专注于Peter的动作——他像是波浪般地在Tony的大腿上摇动身子，对他的碰触感到敏感无比——Peter的一切都是那么地令人分心。

“你这样看起来很性感，别染回去。”Peter呻吟着向后靠，想从另一个角度看看两人交合的地方。

“就按你的意思来…Ah fuck Pete, just like that.”Tony把手掌平放在Peter的胸前，让他慢下来，“慢慢来，baby boy，我想多享受一会儿。”

Peter望着男人的眼睛，长长的睫毛随着每一次向下的动作慢慢眨着，每次Tony用力捏他的大腿的时候，他的一只手上下套弄自己的家伙，顶端已经泄出了许多前液。““像这样吗，daddy?”

“Fuck yes，你里面真紧。你会为我高潮吗，Peter?”

Peter来回动着“你想要我吗?你想看到我高潮吗?”

Tony差点因为那句话而直接射出来， “Go faster baby.”

听了这话，Peter向后仰，快速地扭动臀部，大口喘着气，还出了不少汗，他的腹肌用力地绷紧，嘴巴微张，对Tony撞击到他身体里的阴茎感到满足。Tony感受到突然收紧的内壁，他知道自己顶到了Peter的前列腺，因为他发出的微弱呜咽变成了低沉的呻吟。

“Holy s-shit daddy… don’t stop.”

他的身体随着每一次撞击而微微抽搐，湿漉漉的头发粘在前额上，嘴唇发红，嘴里发出悦耳的呻吟。Peter的大腿开始紧紧地勾住Tony的，他知道男孩就快到了，。

“Now.” Tony要求道，Peter高潮时他感觉到甬道里的软肉不停地挤压自己的阴茎。他迷迷糊糊地看着Tony，瞇起眼睛试着对焦到Tony的双眼上。喷洒出的精液全部溅在Tony的胸口上，把自己灌得一干二净，一遍又一遍地呻吟着Tony的名字。

“Fuck Pete… that's perfect, that's beautiful. 就是那样baby.”Tony紧紧抓住Peter的腰开始快速地猛力来回进出，他就在高潮的边缘了。

Tony高潮时将Peter拉到胸前紧紧抱住，嘴唇在Peter的乳头上打转。他射了很多，直到甬道里的精液多到足以包裹住他的性器，Peter甚至能清楚地感觉到它正缓缓流出穴口边缘。

“Oh god…”他倒抽了一口气，伸手去摸满出穴口的液体。

“这就是你想要的，baby?吃饱了吗?”

Peter笑了，满足但疲惫地说: “Yeah.”

Tony吻了他一下，他倒在Peter身上，仍在缓慢地、慵懒地在男孩体内进出，感受着他的精液让内壁变得湿滑，能够容易地滑进滑出，直到他的性器软下。

他小心地退出性器，打开Peter的腿，看着流出来的东西。他用中指轻轻地将它往上抹，又推了回去。Peter呻吟着，听起来像是他又要高潮了，但他已经累得快要睡着了。Tony在Peter的臀部上落下了一个轻柔的吻，沿着抽搐的肌肉向上不断吻着，直到他找到了尝起来有一丝甜味的嘴。

“Daddy,你感觉好吗?”Peter睡意朦胧地问道，傻乎乎地咧开嘴。

Tony的嘴湿漉漉地吻在了Peter的颈侧，“当然，baby boy.”

他在男孩温暖的皮肤上留下了几个细碎的吻，直到他的呼吸逐渐加深，那双美丽的眼睛闭上。

也许那些银发并没有Tony想的那么糟糕。


End file.
